Secretaries
by GinMado
Summary: Gingka, having a cocky relationship with Madoka doesn't appreciate the fact that she gets to work for the incredible CEO, Kyoya, as his secretary. However, being ended up in the same building/office, how will they interact with one another and how will their interactions change with time. Or will they?
1. The interview

_Nervous._

Nervousness enveloping her body with every second passing by, the small brunette clenched the tip of her perfectly ironed black skirt. Tapping her foot constantly on the clean marbled floor, her black pencil heels making an irritating sound, but that was the least of her concerns at the moment.

"Nervous much?" A deep voice from beside her called out.

Turning her head to the side, the brunette glanced at the fairly handsome figure, which was staring back at her, sitting a few inches away from her at the same sofa.

"I'm Gingka." The redhead held out a hand for her to shake.

"Madoka." The brunette nodded and advanced her tiny hand in his large ones.

"Are you here for the interview too?" Gingka asked, turning his head towards the huge brown door in front of them.

Nodding, Madoka made a soft hmm.

Smirking, Gingka claimed, "I'm sorry, but with such apprehension, I think you're going to wreck your interview."

Madoka furrowed her eyebrows at this, "I bet the CEO would choose someone smart. Like me."

"Dream on." Gingka laughed disgracefully at the blue eyed girl.

"Just who do you think you are?" Madoka tackled back at the brown eyed lad.

"The soon-to-be secretary of the CEO." Gingka declared with a wide, fulsome glee.

"We'll see." Madoka smirked, confidence building up in her.

"Ms. Amano, you're up next." A tall lady with black hair called up, shattering the brunette's confidence with this sentence.

Gulping, Madoka stood up, straightened up her skirt and adjusted her hair.

"Good luck." A voice from behind was heard, tone rather mocking. "You need it."

"Thanks." Madoka mumbled as she gave Gingka a furious stare.

Taking in a deep breath, Madoka knocked on the large wooden door. Twisting the shiny handle, she made her way inside the huge cabin. Keeping her gaze low, Madoka advanced further to the dark brown wooden table, and placed her pile of documents on the table. Moving her eyes to the CEO's seat, Madoka found the back of the seat with the CEO sitting on it, talking to someone on the phone. She glanced at the plate stock on the left side of the table stating _CEO: Kyoya Tategami_.

Clearing her throat, Madoka finally spoke up, "Good day Sir."

Stopping for a while, the CEO spoke through the phone, "I'll talk to you later."

"I'm sorry to interrupt-" Madoka stopped in midsentence the moment the CEO turned his chair. Messy green locks, perfectly brushed and pushed back, with slight bangs covering the handsome tanned face. Two scars carved beneath the perfect blue eyes, making the face look a little violent, but adding to the exquisiteness of the face.

"Please, have a seat." Kyoya gestured, as he placed his phone down on the table.

 _Not as violent as he looks._ Madoka thought, as she swooned over his handsome face, sitting down on the soft, black chair in front of him.

"G-Good day, Sir." Madoka hesitated a little but then thought about the interview she was going to have with him right now. She couldn't afford to mess this one up as she desperately needed the job. Also, working for the CEO was a great package. She could definitely not afford to lose it.

"So, Ms. Amano, you do seem like a smart and intelligent woman as per your CV." Kyoya claimed, going through Madoka's resumes. "But you don't have any work experience."

"This will be my first." Madoka answered confidently this time.

"How do I know that you will be worth my choice?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow, looking at the brunette in front of her.

 _Man, those killing looks._ Madoka thought before answering assuredly, "I don't have any work experience, but I can assure you that I can live up to all your expectations and never give you the chance to complain about my work. Also, I am very regular and-"

"Impress me." Kyoya cut her in.

"I'm sorry, what?" Madoka asked, confused.

"This is something everyone says. I want to know something different that would make you stand out from the others." Kyoya stated in a matter of fact tone, clasping his hands together.

"I..." Madoka stared at Kyoya confusedly for a while before declaring, "I may not be able to talk the talk, but I can surely walk the walk."

"Hmm, let's see." Kyoya smirked, rather slightly amused at the brunette's comeback.

"Thank you for your time." Madoka said, relieved that this was over, and slightly contended over the interview, hoping that she might get selected but then again, there was a squat chance, as she thought about it.

Taking a sigh of relief, Madoka twisted the doorknob and walked out of the huge cabin.

"How did it go? I'm sure you flunked." Gingka chuckled as he stood up.

Madoka smirked and gave Gingka an assuring glance.

"Good luck to you, mate." Madoka winked at the redhead, making him feel a little uncomfortable.

Gulping in, Gingka twisted the doorknob and progressed inside.

 **Once again, starting a random project. I guess I'm going to take Beyblade Award Show down since I can't progress with it further. Also, I have to complete Complications, which I didn't update for so long. I kinda like this idea. I hope you guys do too. Do leave a review. x**


	2. Excited!

_Ring…ring…ring_

The phone's violent vibration underneath her pillow made Madoka grab it in no time and answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Is this Ms. Amano speaking?" A voice from the other end of the phone spoke.

"Yes, it is." Madoka replied, not knowing what would come up next.

"This is to inform you that you have been selected as the new secretary of the CEO of our company. You may start your work from tomorrow." With this, the caller hung up the phone.

Madoka couldn't control her excitement, and since she was all alone in the apartment she lived in, she squealed excitedly, not knowing that it was so loud, that the door to her apartment knocked, cutting off her own little moment of celebration.

Opening the door, Madoka met with a pair of concerned golden eyes. "Is everything okay? I just heard you scream."

Laughing nervously, Madoka cheered, "My interview was successful! I got the job!"

"That is amazing news. Congratulations, Madoka!" The tall, silver haired lad patted the brunette's head.

"Thanks Tsubasa." Madoka couldn't hold in her excitement.

"Well next time, don't scream so hard." Tsubasa assured, laughing softly.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't control my excitement." Madoka said, rubbing the back of her head in slight embarrassment.

"I told you you'd get it." Tsubasa winked.

"Yeah, thanks for your support, neighbor." Madoka winked back.

"This calls for a lunch." Tsubasa offered. "It's on me."

"I'll take that as a gift." Madoka smiled, as she escorted Tsubasa outside and closed the door to her apartment, then started to get ready for the feast.

* * *

Checking his phone for the umpteenth time, Gingka groaned, confident enough, that he will get the job, "Why am I not getting a call? The CEO did feel pretty contented with my interview."

Few minutes later, Gingka's phone started to buzz. Grabbing it hurriedly, he saw an unknown number and got excited for no reason. "This is Gingka Hagane speaking."

"Mr. Hagane, this is to inform you that you have been selected as the CFO's secretary/assistant. You may start your work from tomorrow." The caller stated and hung up the phone.

"Wha-!? But, this is so unfair! I interviewed for the post of the CEO's secretary." Gingka complained, talking to himself.

* * *

"So, how is your CEO?" Tsubasa asked, mingling with the food on his plate.

Swallowing the chicken piece, Madoka clasped her hands together and smirked, "Extremely hot!"

Tsubasa raised an eyebrow at this, "Don't get too carried away, little one."

"One: I'm not a little girl. I'm 22." Madoka gestured. "Two: I won't get carried away. I will be confined to work only."

"Of course," Tsubasa nodded in disbelief, taking a sip of his black drink, "I can clearly see your intensions."

"I have no cruel intentions!" Madoka reacted immediately. "You know me, Tsubasa."

"Hmm. Five years?"

"Precisely." Madoka replied, taking a sip of her lemonade.

"I was kidding." Tsubasa chuckled. "I know you are smart enough to understand what is right and what is wrong for you."

"Thanks for always believing in me, Tsubasa. I never really felt the absence of a big brother in my life. And more than that, you are a huge support, on whom I can always rely on." Madoka praised the older lad sitting in front of her.

"I know little one." Tsubasa ruffled her hair playfully, assuring that he will always stay by her side.

Changing the topic, Madoka sighed, "Tomorrow is going to be a big day."

* * *

Gingka dialed a number with his half gloved fingers and spoke up, "Hello mom?"

"Gingka! How are you? Did you get the job?" Gingka's mom seemed excited by her tone.

"Uh…I did. But not as the secretary of the CEO." Gingka said.

"Aw, it's okay honey. At least you got a job." His mom comforted him.

"I will be working as the CFO's assistant of the same company." The redhead confirmed.

"That's not bad at all, son."

"Y-you're happy with it?" Gingka stuttered a little.

"Of course I'm happy! This is your first job, and working for the CFO himself is a pretty huge deal. Not to forget that this is one of greatest companies in the world." His mom assured.

Gingka smiled and hung up the phone, "Love you mom."

* * *

 **So this is pretty different from the usual Beyblade genre.**

 **Please leave a review, guys. x**


	3. First day

High heels clicking hard and fast on the ground, Madoka rushed into the tall, reflective building.

"Can't afford to be late on my first day." Madoka made a self-note, checking her watch again, and reminding herself that she was already five minutes late.

Reaching the CEO's office, Madoka managed her hair, straightened up her outfit, and inhaled deeply. _This is it._ Knocking softly on the wooden door, Madoka twisted the doorknob and advanced inside.

"Good day, sir." Madoka greeted, her voice trembling a little, but gladly, Kyoya didn't notice.

"Ms. Amano, I need you to-" Kyoya stopped in midsentence, when he saw the brunette standing near the door. "Please, have a seat. I'm sorry about that," he chuckled lightly, "Welcome Ms. Amano! We are pleased to have you working for our company. Since today is your first day, you may get familiar with the entire work process. Please make yourself comfortable in this environment."

 _Take notes: Very hospitable._

Kyoya raised an eyebrow at the confused brunette. "Do you have any questions, Ms. Amano?"

"Please, call me Madoka. Ms. Amano is way too formal." Madoka chortled.

"Alright, Madoka it is then. Do you have any questions?"

Giving it a little thought and then mustering up the courage to ask the question she had been longing to ask, Madoka confessed, "Why did you choose me to be your secretary?"

Rapidly taking in the question asked, Kyoya immediately answered, "You seemed promising and determined to work."

"I'll make sure that you don't have any regrets appointing me as your secretary." Madoka smiled.

"You may now see your cabin, which is right next to mine. Make yourself comfortable." Kyoya smiled back.

 _Another note: Super charming._

"Thank you." Madoka appreciated the lad's hospitality and left the office.

Entering her own cabin, Madoka stared at the entire room in awe. The room was massive. Although not as huge as Kyoya's room, but for Madoka, it was gigantic. Definitely larger than the apartment she lived in. The door, as that of Kyoya's, was made out of wood. One corner had an empty shelf, while the other corner had a large plant pot, adding to the beauty of the room. Moreover, one side of the room had a big, black sofa, large enough to fit five persons at once. What caught Madoka's attention the most was the oak table in the center, covered with a glass sheet on top. A revolving chair stood behind the table, giving it an extremely professional – office type look.

"Wow", was all that Madoka could reveal from her mouth.

Walking out of the gigantic room, Madoka once again entered her boss's cabin.

"Thank you once again, sir. The room is…amazing!" She tried her best to hold in her excitement.

Kyoya nodded and smirked at the brunette standing close to the door. "This is what you get for working here."

"Phenomenal." Madoka cheered.

"Ms. Ama- I mean, Madoka, could you please get me a cup of coffee? You can catch it at the first floor."

"Sure boss." Madoka smiled and walked out of the large room.

Entering the elevator, Madoka pushed the required button and escalated down to the first floor. "Working here sure is going to be fun."

Moving out of the elevator, Madoka asked the receptionist where the coffee machine is. Heading in the said direction, Madoka found a brand new coffee machine, placed on the corner table.

"Well, well, look who's here." A familiar voice from behind made Madoka stop in her tracks at once. Turning her head around and looking for the source of the voice, Madoka's oceanic eyes widened when they met with those familiar golden-brown ones.

"You! What are you doing here?" Madoka gasped.

"I was here to get some coffee." The lad shrugged and answered, pointing towards the coffee cup in his hand.

"Isn't that obvious, Gingka?" Madoka rolled her eyes. "What are you doing in this building?"

"Oh," Gingka smirked conceitedly, "I got the job. I am now the CFO's assistant."

"Well, you didn't get _the_ job; you got _a_ job, which clarifies that you didn't get the job you interviewed for." Madoka clarified, stating the obvious.

"And what if I ask you the same question? What are _you_ doing here, miss?" Gingka countered.

Posing proudly, Madoka exclaimed, "The individual standing in front of you is the new secretary of Kyoya Tategami."

"Wha-!?" Gingka was shocked, "You? But…but…oh wait, I know-"

"What?" Madoka raised an eyebrow and cut him in.

"The CEO chose you because you're a girl!" Gingka exclaimed.

"What? That's ridiculous. He chose me because I am smart and fit for the job." Madoka declared confidently.

"His previous secretary was also a lady. Isn't that obvious? Most CEOs choose girls to be their secretaries." Gingka stated.

"Ooh, someone's jealous." Madoka sneered.

"Jealous?" Gingka laughed, "Why would I be jealous of you? The CFO's position is pretty strong too…it's just that my boss loves coffee and I have to roam around the floors all day to get him the drink." He lowered his voice at the end.

"The CFO – Ryuga, right?"

"Yes, quite fearsome." Gingka answered, putting one hand in his pocket.

"Oh shoot! I have to get coffee for my boss too." Madoka ran towards the machine to fill a cup of brown coffee.

"You have the same job?" Gingka snickered.

"Not really." Madoka smirked.

* * *

"Here's your coffee, sir." Madoka entered the office once again, both hands surrounding one coffee cup each.

"Thank you." Kyoya said, as he grabbed one from Madoka's hand and took a long sip. "Madoka, I have a book here which states the entire history of this company, like, how the business started, about the founder, the initial members…everything. I need you to go through this and keep it to your knowledge because you will need it." He handed her a pretty heavy book. "Now you may proceed to your room and read this for your information."

"Alright sir." Madoka headed out as she grabbed the book from Kyoya.

Upon entering her cabin, she closed the door and sighed deeply. "I hate history."

 **A/N: I know Kyoya is completely OOC, but I had to write it this way. Hope you guys enjoyed. Review? x**


	4. Oops

Interfering Kyoya's work, a soft knock at his cabin door caught his attention.

"Come in." He gestured, as the door revealed a good-looking redhead.

Clearing his throat, Gingka spoke, "Mr. Tategami, my boss, Ryuga, wants to see you in his office."

"He could've called me?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently, he doesn't _like_ using the office phone." Gingka chuckled.

"Ryuga will never change." Kyoya shook his head and started to walk towards the door. "Sometimes, it seems like he is the boss of me."

"He doesn't savor the inventions of the twentieth century." Gingka spoke before Kyoya was about to leave.

Turning his head towards the redhead, Kyoya stared at him for a while saying, "You look very familiar."

"I auditioned for the post of _your_ secretary." Gingka answered almost immediately.

"Ah, yes! I remember now. Your interview was pretty impressive, so I gave you the chance to be the CFO's secretary."

Chuckling nervously, Gingka got the courage to ask the CEO the question he had been longing to ask him, "Why didn't _you_ choose me?"

"Someone is always better. Agreed?" Kyoya winked at the lad.

"Of course." Gingka sighed, mentally reminding himself that at least he got a job.

Knowing that the cabin right next to the CEO's room would be the secretary's cabin, Gingka made a lenient knock on the huge door.

After hearing a come in, he twisted the door knob and moved inside, meeting with a pair of ocean-blue eyes.

"Gingka? What are you doing here?" Madoka said, turning the page of the book she was reading a while ago.

"Whoa! What's up with this gigantic book?" Gingka asked, eyeing the tremendous book with wide eyes.

"It explains the history of this company. Man, it is boring!" Madoka slouched on the chair she was sitting in.

"I can tell." Gingka smirked.

"So…why are you here?" Madoka eyed the redhead.

"I…came here to check up on you."

"Check up on me? Why?" Madoka raised an eyebrow, straightening up.

"I mean…my boss and your boss are down there…uh, talking? So I thought I'd come here to kill time." Gingka shrugged, not really knowing why he entered Madoka's cabin in the first place.

"Right…" Madoka went back on reading the book.

"I still don't get why your boss didn't choose me." Gingka pulled up a chair near Madoka's work table.

"…because I was better?" Madoka stated in a matter of fact tone.

"No," Gingka tried to prove her wrong, "because you're a girl. You know, it's like, having the perks of being a girl."

"Don't make me turn my feminist gear on." Madoka closed the book and eyed Gingka with stern eyes.

"Easy…" Gingka sighed, "I was just stating the obvious."

"Obvious? Gingka- whatever your surname name is-"

"Hagane." Gingka completed.

"Gingka Hagane, I can clearly see the jealousy fumes emerging from your face." Madoka laughed mockingly.

"Not!" Gingka riled and stood up, facing Madoka, their faces a few centimeters apart.

Before Madoka could counter back the heated argument, someone banged on the door and immediately made their way in.

Taking in the entire atmosphere of the room, Kyoya cleared his throat and spoke up, "Ms. Amano, are you done reading the book?"

"Y-yes sir." Madoka stuttered, afraid that Kyoya might be mad at her because of the noise they were making, disturbing the office's environment.

Putting his hands in his pockets, Kyoya turned towards Gingka, his tone cold, "Ryuga is waiting for you down there."

Without uttering a word, Gingka dashed through the door, down to the third floor.

"You two know each other?" Kyoya turned his attention towards the brunette again.

"Y-yes", was all Madoka could say, since she was very nervous at the moment and this was, of course, the first time she was seeing Kyoya's cold behavior.

 _Great! First day: ruined._

"He is your boyfriend I suppose?" Kyoya lowered his gaze while asking such a question and switching his tone to a humble one.

"No! No, he is not!" Madoka cried out loud, now coming to the conclusion that Kyoya was mad at her not because of the noise that was coming out from the room, but because he thought that Gingka was her boyfriend. _But even if that was true, why would he be mad at her? Gingka? Boyfriend? Ew! Get your head straight, Madoka!_

"A friend?"

"We met at the day of the interview. He barely knows me and I barely know him. Besides, he hates me and I hate him back!" Madoka cleared and crossed her arms around her chest and nodded, assuring that whatever she said was the truth.

"I see. So, Madoka, do you have a boyfriend?" Kyoya asked, vacillating a little before asking.

"No, I don't." Madoka answered casually, although a bit surprised over the question her boss had asked.

"Well that's good, because I had to fire my previous secretary as she used to talk to her boyfriend 24/7 and barely concentrated on work." Kyoya stated before leaving the room.

This answered Madoka's question to why Kyoya would be mad at her for having a boyfriend. It was totally legit though. She could imagine how irritated a boss would be with his secretary talking on the phone 24/7 and not concentrating at work.

* * *

"Gingka seems to get in your work, am I right?" Tsubasa asked, sitting down at the park's bench after his usual run.

"I don't know whether he does it intentionally, but it does seem like it since he is pretty jealous over the fact that Kyoya didn't choose him to be his secretary." Madoka sat beside Tsubasa, sipping onto her orange juice.

"Since when did _my boss_ turn to _Kyoya_? Tsubasa chuckled, sipping onto the water bottle in his hand.

"What? He must be like, only two or three years older than me?" Madoka answered. "But I do respect him. I would never call him Kyoya at his face."

"That's good. You should always have some level of respect for your subordinates." Madoka was fond of having these little life lessons from Tsubasa. She really liked it. It felt like she was sitting with some elderly who gave her life tips.

"I know." Madoka smiled at the older lad.

"What were you telling me about Gingka again?"

Thinking for a while before answering Tsubasa's question, Madoka said, "Maybe he was just trying to be friendly. But the way he mocks me all of a sudden really bugs me. I hate it when he does that."

"Perhaps that's in his nature. You have to work with him for who knows how long, so you have to be at good terms with him. It will be beneficial for you. And trust me, the way you have described him to me, he doesn't seem like a bad guy at all." Tsubasa assured.

With this, the two once again went back on track, running like they usually did.

* * *

 **A/N: Things _may_ get heated later. Stay tuned and don't forget to leave a review. :)**


	5. The meeting

Exasperated from the constantly ringing alarm, Madoka shut it by thumping a fist straight at it. Rubbing her eyes, she got up, her aquamarine eyes landing on the calendar on the wall. The date suggested that it had been a week since Madoka had started working for the company. It had been a good experience so far. Just that Gingka was sometimes intolerable for her.

Wearing her usual office attire, she made her way to the office, travelling in the same taxi from before.

Reaching the office, she checked the time. _Still have five more minutes to go._

"Wow, you're early." A voice from behind her spoke.

Looking for the source of the deep voice, Madoka turned her head around, to see Kyoya checking his expensive watch.

"Well good for you, because today you have a lot of work to do. And Ms. Amano, I expect you to be at your best behavior." Kyoya demanded before leaving for his cabin.

Madoka followed him in his cabin and called for explanation.

"The CEOs from different companies are coming here for a meeting. I want you to escort them from the entrance to the meeting room that will be held on the top floor. Also, there should be a coffee cup in front of every CEO. Make sure you make them feel comfortable. Now, can you handle this?"

"I'll try my best not to disappoint you." Madoka nodded, conformingly.

"Good. I'll leave you to it then. And as per my information, they'll arrive exactly after five minutes." Kyoya once again checked his watch and left Madoka alone, allowing her to think what to do next.

Realizing that she barely had any time left, she rushed down to the ground floor, to welcome the upcoming guests. As she made her way to the entrance, a black limousine arrived, carrying two men- one old, and the other, fairly young.

The two men elegantly enrolled out of the car, and started to walk towards the entrance.

Madoka observed them walking towards her and the moment they reached the entrance, Madoka gave them a warm welcome. "Welcome, sir. I am Madoka Amano, Mr. Tategami's secretary. I'll escort you up to the top floor."

 _That went well I suppose?_

Madoka entered the elevator with the two men, and pressed the button. The ride up to the last floor was pretty quiet and calm. As soon as the door opened, the two men thanked Madoka and advanced further, while Madoka went back down to the ground floor.

 _Wow. Such respectful beings! This is going to be easy._

Madoka immediately regretted what she assumed when she walked back down, and met two cunny, young men.

"You must be Tategami's new secretary. You are very pretty. Tategami doesn't really deserve you." A short heighted, blue haired man confessed, with a wide smirk on his face.

Madoka riled up at this, but she knew that she couldn't give the CEO an aggressive reply, so she decided to shut his mouth with a simple sentence, "Mr. Tategami is a great boss, and he does his best to keep his employees satisfied."

"It's only his charm. I can pay you more." The man winked at the brunette, making her furious with every passing moment, but she knew that one aggressive reaction could end her job, once in for all.

Gulping in the anger building inside her, Madoka averted the topic, "The meeting is upstairs. Please enter the lift and enter top floor. I will receive the other CEOs in the meantime."

The moment the two CEOs entered the lift, Madoka dashed towards the entrance, trying to get as far away from the two men, as she could.

* * *

All the CEOs from different companies sat in one room, around the huge wooden table, ready for the meeting.

"Sir, I have made all the arrangements. You can start the meeting now." Madoka ensured, as she entered Kyoya's cabin.

"Great! Have you placed the coffee cups in front of everyone?"

"Oh shoot! I completely forgot about the coffee cups. I'll do that right away. You can complete your files until then." With this, Madoka raced towards the coffee machine, panting when she got there.

"Whoa, someone seems in a rush." A voice caught Madoka's attention.

"Seriously? Do we have to meet here every time?" Madoka said in between breaths, as she filled the first cup.

"What can I do when my boss is a coffee lover?" Gingka shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Isn't your boss attending the meeting upstairs?"

"Yes, he is. That is why I am here, taking a sip of relief." Gingka confessed, holding up his cup.

"Speaking of the meeting, I have to take around thirty cups up there. Would you mind helping me with this?" Madoka pleaded, filling the third cup now.

"I…I'll have to think about it." Gingka smirked.

"Please Gingka!" Madoka begged once again.

"This is the only time off I've got. I can't waste it doing some unwanted task. Besides, I'm too lazy to help someone out right now." He sneered and walked away.

"I hate you Hagane! Ugh!" Madoka shouted, gazing at Gingka in disbelief, that he couldn't even give her a helping hand. She held the three cups in two hands and made her way up through the elevator.

Once she had delivered all the coffee cups in the meeting room, she asked the CEOs whether they want something else.

"I need some brown sugar for my coffee please." A blonde haired man, Chris, told the brunette.

"Oh and I need a nice shoulder massage with your soft, tiny hands. It has been a rough day." The same blue haired man from before spoke up, making some of the CEOs laugh, while some to stare at him in awe and despair.

 _The day has only started. Asshole._

The moment Madoka was about to speak up, Kyoya entered the room, and she was ever so happy to see him making an entrance. She felt safe the moment he entered, and it wearied off the uncomfortable feeling she was having a while ago.

"Hart, I think I'll have to fire you for sure this time. You know that your company is under mine, and your performance from the past couple of years has been fairly low. So would you apologize to the lady, or do I have to do the honors of firing you right now?"

"S-sorry Madoka." Damian Hart apologized after gulping in, and knowing that whatever Kyoya had said was one hundred percent true.

 _One word: Hero._

"Thank you." Madoka whispered to Kyoya, who nodded in response.

"Ms. Amano, you may leave now. I'll call you in if I need you."

* * *

Going through her phone for the fifth time, Madoka sighed and placed it down on the sofa. She buried her head in her palms, drifting away with the happenings of the day.

"Looks like someone has had a tough morning." An all too familiar voice interrupted Madoka's thoughts.

Changing her previous posture, Madoka looked at Gingka in the eye.

"Don't ask." Although she would have argued with Gingka over not helping her earlier, but at the moment, she didn't want to fight anyone. In fact, she wanted to have a chat with someone…someone who would calm her down. Well, Gingka would be the last person she'd ask for help, but at the instant, she could talk to _anyone_.

"Those CEOs are such perverts!" Madoka blurred out.

"Why? What happened?" Gingka tried to show some concerns since he knew that Madoka was mad at him for not helping her.

"They were…they were flirting with me!" She bashed again, knowing that Gingka wouldn't really understand her current glitches.

"Really? Well, here you have the cons of being pretty." He shrugged but then immediately regretted when Madoka looked up at him and he lowered his gaze, sitting down a few inches away from her on the same sofa.

"You think I'm pretty?" She instantly replied, the moment he sat on the sofa.

"E-every girl is pretty. Isn't that true?" He shrugged again, eagerly wanting to change the accidental topic.

"True." She eyed him, smirking while she saw him blush slightly.

"So…what happened next?" This was his chance to change the topic and he left no chance to take it.

"Oh yeah, then my boss came in and gave the other CEO a savage reply. I mean, his entry was so on point. Wow, he is amazing!" Madoka imagined the whole scene once again, admiring how heroic Kyoya is.

"You so have a crush on him." Gingka face-palmed.

"What? N-no, I don't." Madoka blushed hard.

"You do! But I don't blame you. He's rich, handsome, kind, caring, and as you mentioned- protective." Gingka counted.

Madoka raised an eyebrow at him, shrinking her eyes together and doubting his opinions.

Gingka read her expressions instantly and said, "What? I'm not gay!"

Laughing, Madoka stated, "Hey, I was just messing with you."

"I know, I know." He laughed slightly in response.

Getting a little serious, Gingka asked Madoka a question. "So Madoka, why did you need this job?"

"Are you trying to steal my position?" She joked.

"No! It's not what you think. It's just a random, serious question."

Sighing, Madoka began, "My parents died when I was 17. The money they had left for me was barely enough to pay my college fee. I worked at a beyblade store side by side to pay my tuition fee and the rent for the apartment I currently live in, since I couldn't afford to pay the rent to our old house. When I graduated, I desperately needed a job to fulfill my daily needs and wants. Hence, I am here, working as the CEO's secretary." She smiled at the end.

"I'm really sorry to hear about your parents."

"Nah, its fine. So, what's your life story?" Madoka asked, curious.

"I am my parents' only child. They live in America. My school life was spent in America, and then I shifted to Japan for college. Now that I am so fond of being here, I wanted a job right in Japan. So here I am, wanting to be in your place, but sorta being thankful for what I have." He chuckled at the last part.

"We all lack in some places. So yeah, we should be thankful for what we have." She smiled again.

"That's true. And, uh, Madoka, I am sorry for not helping you out earlier." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Thanks for lightening up my mood." She smiled at the redhead, making him stare at her beautiful features for a while.

* * *

 **A/N: So things are finally turning out between the two. But they might get cockier later on. ;)**

 **Leave a review and let me know what you guys think.**


	6. Coffee

"Thank you everyone. It was a pleasure meeting you all." Kyoya clasped his hands together and concluded the presentation he was giving, thus, ending the meeting. "We shall unite next week to look deep into this matter."

"We will be looking forward to it." The blonde, Chris, replied.

Kyoya respectfully gestured everyone to exit the meeting room.

"It was great to attend the meeting at your office, Mr. Tategami. How about we start a partnership? You can always have the higher share." A white haired man, Dynamis suggested, as he walked up to Kyoya after everyone left.

"Your offer seems promising, but I have no plans on starting a partnership with anyone at this time. However, we can develop a new product- consider it a joint venture."

"That could be arranged. You can have my card. Call me whenever you want to work on it." Dynamis smiled, and held out the card for Kyoya to take.

Taking the card from his hand, Kyoya politely stated, "I'll think about it."

* * *

Just as Kyoya exited the lift to go home, he encountered Madoka.

"Ms. Amano, you're still here? How come you didn't go home yet?" Kyoya asked, encircling his black coat around his arm.

"You said you'd call me if you need me, so I thought I'd have to stay until the meeting ends." Madoka replied, yawning slightly.

"Oh, my bad. I should've let you go. It's so late now. How do you plan on going home?" Kyoya checked his watch, which pictured 11 pm.

"I-I'll walk home, like the usual."

"I'll drop you home." Kyoya shook his head, obviously not agreeing on her walking home all by herself this late.

"N-no need sir. It's okay, I'll manage." Madoka pretended, squealing from the inside, that her handsome boss will drop her home in his expensive car.

"Nonsense. Come with me." Kyoya grasped her arm gently, and walked outside to the parking area with her.

Madoka could feel herself blushing real hard. Good thing that Kyoya wasn't facing her.

When they both landed in the parking lot, Kyoya opened his car's door for her, signaling her to sit inside.

Without hesitation, Madoka entered the expensive black car with ease.

 _You shouldn't act like you own it. Just act natural!_

Entering the car too, Kyoya inserted the keys and rode off.

"Are you comfortable?" Kyoya asked, taking a look at Madoka.

She nodded, answering his question.

 _Wow. He is such a gentleman. How could someone_ not _feel comfortable with him?_

"My home isn't that way." Madoka looked out from the window, straightening her back, feeling uneasy.

"You're right. Your home is not that way." Kyoya smirked, making Madoka feel a bit uncomfortable.

"W-where are we going?" She gulped, looking at his smirking face.

"Calm down," he laughed, "we are just going for coffee."

This eased Madoka a little. "At this time?"

"Yes. Does there have to be a specific time for drinking coffee?" Kyoya sneered; slowing down his car as he almost reached the place.

"No, but…"

"You know what? This is my treat to you for arranging everything so perfectly today. We usually have connectivity issues during presentations, but this time, nothing went wrong. So yeah, you did a pretty good job, Ms. Amano." Kyoya appreciated the brunette, making her blush at his comments.

"I appreciate you complimenting my work, but you don't have to treat me for it. I will be working here till your satisfaction, so it's my job. I get my reward in the form of my salary; hence, you don't have to do this for me." Madoka let it all out, her eyes glued to the gear the entire time, leaving a speechless Kyoya staring at her.

After blinking for a few times, Kyoya smiled, "You are way more than I thought you'd be, Ms. Amano. Consider this treat as a kind gesture from me. Nothing else."

"You are too kind sir. I really appreciate all that you have done for me today." She smiled back at the handsome face.

Nodding, and smiling at her, he parked the car in front of the café, "Let's go."

Moving out of the car, he opened the door for Madoka as well, and moved inside the café along with her.

"Good thing they don't have a lot of customers at this time. Otherwise this place is filled with folks.

Reading the name of the café, Madoka gasped, "But this is such an expensive place." She once visited this café with her friend, who paid for everything they ate, and she clearly remembered that everything they ate was very costly.

"…and they serve the best coffee." Kyoya spoke, walking towards a table for two.

 _What? Stupid! Paying for expensive coffee is not a problem for him. I shouldn't have said that._

After sitting down, Kyoya called for the waitress to take their order. "Two cups of cappuccino."

"How do you know I like cappuccino?" Madoka giggled.

"Who doesn't like cappuccino?" Kyoya said, as if stating the obvious, looking for more food to order from the menu.

"Two chocolate fudge brownies too."

"I-I don't want the brownie." Madoka lied, so that she wouldn't be a burden on Kyoya's wallet.

"Are you saying that because it's expensive?" Kyoya looked up at her, giving her the 'are you serious?' expression.

Gasping once again, Madoka asked, "How did you know?"

 _Am I overreacting due to the constant gasping?_

"It's written all over your face." Kyoya looked at her directly.

Covering her face with her hands, Madoka blushed slightly, this time in embarrassment.

Laughing, and considering the action done by the brunette, cute, Kyoya shook his head. "You don't have to worry about money, Ms. Amano."

 _I know._

Removing her hands from her face, Madoka nodded and smiled at the green haired man. "Thank you sir."

"What for?" He raised an eyebrow. "And please don't call me sir. We are not in office right now. Consider me your friend for now."

"Hmm, I like that. I like the fact that you are not hooked up with work when you are outside the office, and are actually a different person than you are in the office." Madoka claimed, clasping her hands together.

"Are you saying that I have a split personality, or I am two faced?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow, and then started to laugh. "I'm just messing with you."

"I know, I know. And well, thank you for hiring me, supporting me, appreciating me and saving my back in the morning." Madoka laughed slightly, also really appreciating what her boss actually did for her.

"Madoka, I'd do this for anyone working for me, and if I have someone so talented like you, why would I miss the chance to appreciate your work?" Kyoya stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

Madoka was a little surprised over how he went from Ms. Amano to Madoka.

 _Maybe he feels good talking to me._

"Your personality is very intriguing. It is way different from that of the usual bosses, you know what comes to your mind when say the word, boss." Madoka appreciated the man sitting in front of her.

"And what comes to _your_ mind when you say the word, boss?" Kyoya moved in a little close to her, his smirk widening every second.

"You know old men, aggressive, commanding, always wanting their employees to work overtime and not even paying them more for working tirelessly." Madoka gestured with her hands, making Kyoya to laugh to no end.

"That is your description of a boss?" Tears started to fall from his eyes because of the constant laughing.

"That is my description of a typical boss, but obviously not describing you. Besides, my boss is not _a_ boss, he is _the_ boss." She posed proudly, not noticing that Kyoya had stopped laughing, and had his eyes glued to her.

"Oh really?" He moved in a bit more closer. "Well looks like my secretary really respects me."

"O-of course I respect you." Madoka stuttered a little at Kyoya moving in close to her.

Just as he was about to say something, the waitress came in, placing two cups of cappuccino and two plates of chocolate fudge brownies on the table.

"Do you need anything else sir?" She asked courteously.

"No thank you." Kyoya replied, as he held a fork and started to cut his brownie.

"Eat the brownie, Madoka. It's really good."

Nodding, she held a fork to eat her brownie and ended up smudging some on the sides of her lips.

Taking a napkin from the table, Kyoya held it close to Madoka's face, making her eyes widen and stare at him. He wiped off the chocolate off her face, making Madoka blush at the touch of his hands, although through the napkin. Immediately after Kyoya moved his hand back, she realized how embarrassing would it have been, eating with smudging some on your face, in front of your boss. However, that was the least of her concerns right now. She looked at how Kyoya drank his coffee and ate his brownie, admiring the manner and the decency.

 _How can someone be so good at everything?_

"Please drop me home after this." Madoka let out an almost inaudible voice, for only Kyoya to hear, who nodded in response, taking the last sip of his coffee.


	7. Understandings

Walking along the sideways, Madoka strode through the walkway, since she knew that she was early for work today. Somehow, she managed to wake up early, and decided to spend the rest of the time in office, rather than spending it at home. She couldn't stop but think about the night before. Although she just got to spend some time with her boss in the coffee shop, it was still a very special night for her.

Reaching her destination, Madoka met Gingka at the entrance.

"Someone's here early." Gingka smirked and glanced at the brunette in front of him.

"Well, you're early too." Madoka made a comeback at the redhead.

"I'm always punctual, Ms. Amano." He smirked, making Madoka immediately look at him at the call for her name. This is what Kyoya usually calls her; and she didn't know why, but Gingka sounded exactly like Kyoya at the said statement.

"Of course." Madoka wanted to argue with him over the 'always being punctual' part, but she was so in a daze at the moment that she ended the conversation early.

"By the way, I'm sorry for leaving early yesterday, you know how my parents-"

"Oh yeah," Madoka finally managed to embrace out of her train of thoughts, "Your parents are finally here. How did you like the surprise?"

"I was startled when they called me to pick them up from the airport, but it had been great to have them here." Gingka smiled.

"Good to know." Madoka smiled back.

"So when did you leave for home last night?" Gingka asked eagerly.

Advancing forward with the redhead, Madoka knew she had more than ten minutes before the usual work, so she sat down on the sofa along with Gingka to tell him all that happened last night. She wanted to share her experience so bad with someone, and she couldn't find anyone but Gingka to share it with.

"Well…" she tried her best to build up some suspense, "the meeting ended around 11pm. Since it was already very late, Kyoya gave me a ride home. But before going home, he took me to the coffee shop, where we had our coffees. He was such a gentleman!" She clasped her hands together, and thought about him dreamily.

Snapping two fingers in front of her, Gingka scoffed, "It's confirmed! You do have a crush on him!"

"I-I don't!" Madoka stuttered, not sure whether she was speaking the truth or not.

"Admit it Madoka. You do!" Gingka half smirked, and half groaned- unnoticeable to Madoka.

"Whatever! But his personality is so intriguing and flawless-"

"I know. Now would you stop admiring him?" Gingka got up and complained. "I'll report in my office now. See you when you're done talking about your immaculate boss."

Madoka watched him leave and grumbled to herself, "What's up with him? Guess he's still not over the fact that he wanted to be in my place." She shrugged and walked towards her cabin.

* * *

"Why isn't he here yet?" Madoka checked the watch for the third time in her room. It was fifteen minutes past the usual time to when he arrives.

 _Should I call him? No. It may bother him._

Giving up on the waiting, Madoka went to the reception, to ask the receptionist about Kyoya's arrival.

"Mr. Tategami called this morning and called for a sick leave. Sorry that we didn't inform you earlier, but he also called for a day off for you as well. You may go home if you like." The receptionist stated, bowing down in an apologetic manner while apologizing for not informing Madoka earlier.

"He's sick!? Give me his address please." Madoka wasted no time and rushed out of the office.

She hopped on to the nearest bus and pleaded the bus driver to take her to the said location.

Upon reaching Kyoya's house, Madoka's jaw dropped. "Is this a house or a mansion?"

 _Duh, he is the CEO! Expect great stuff from him that will surprise you._

Looking for the doorbell, Madoka rang it once. After a few seconds, a young lad with brown hair, round - Harry Potter like glasses surrounding his eyes, opened the door.

"Good morning young lady. How may I help you?" The lad bowed down in respect.

"Is this Mr. Tategami's house?" Madoka looked around.

"You are at the right place. Hold on." The boy dialed a number on his phone, "Mr. Tategami, a young lady- what's your name miss?"

"Madoka."

"…Madoka is here." The boy finished. After putting down his phone, he led her inside, and took her up the spiral staircase.

Madoka looked around the house in awe. Now she was sure that this was not a house, but a mansion. The walls had intricate designs, and the floor was covered in wood, adding to the beauty of the house.

Upon reaching upstairs, the young man knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in Yuki." Kyoya called from inside.

Twisting the doorknob and making their way inside, Madoka and Yuki entered Kyoya's room. The walls were painted light brown, and one wall had wallpaper on it with different shades of brown. Kyoya lay in bed, sitting up, using his phone.

"Hello Ms. Amano. I'm sorry for not informing-" Kyoya was cut in.

"Sir, are you okay?" Madoka rushed to his side.

Giving her a warming smile, Kyoya gestured her to sit down, "I'm fine. I think I just have a slight fever. Maybe it's because I couldn't sleep well at night."

Sitting down on the huge bed beside him, Madoka placed her hand on Kyoya's forehead, looking for any signs of fever, causing Kyoya to laugh slightly and raise an eyebrow sarcastically at her actions.

"You do have a slight fever." Madoka said, concerned.

"I'll be fine Madoka. Don't worry." Kyoya smiled at her once again.

Coughing awkwardly, Yuki asked, "Shall I make tea for our guest Mr. Tategami?"

"I'll make it." Madoka beamed, as she got up from the bed.

"Yuki makes really good tea." Kyoya ensured and asked her to sit down.

"Well you haven't had mine yet." Madoka smiled slyly.

"Alright then, let's have it today." Kyoya said.

Nodding, Madoka walked out of the room along with Yuki.

She put three cups of water to boil on the stove.

"How long have you been working here?" Madoka asked Yuki as he set the table.

"Five years."

"That long!? How has the experience been?" Madoka questioned.

"Very good. Master Kyoya is so humble and generous. He has a huge helping hand when it comes to money, and always gives me a day off whenever I ask for one. He treats me like a member of his family." Yuki explained, smiling the entire time.

"Family?" Madoka's voice rose higher than the usual.

"Master Kyoya and his parents." Yuki answered.

"His parents? They live with him?"

"Yes. But they are usually off on a tour. Right now, they are touring Italy. It is very rare to catch them at home."

"Wow. The perks of being rich." Madoka shrugged.

Yuki eyed the brunette and said, "How are you and master getting along?"

"He is a great boss! I must say that I am lucky to have him as my boss." Madoka smiled, putting the tea leaves in the water.

"He usually tells me how great his secretary is at work. I understood at the entrance that it's you when you told me your name. I mean, I do hear your name quite often." Yuki explained.

Madoka's eyes widened. She did not expect her boss to talk about her like that. "He does!?"

"Quite often." Yuki repeated, with a small smirk on his face.

"Is the tea ready yet?" Kyoya asked, calling out from the last step of the stairs.

"A-almost." Madoka stuttered a little when she saw Kyoya entering the kitchen, his sight reminding her that he talks about her quite often.

"Smells good." Kyoya said, as he viewed Madoka pouring the mixture into the tea cups.

Yuki placed some churros along with the tea and left the kitchen, "Enjoy folks!"

"You two seem to get along quite well." Madoka stated as she took a sip of her tea.

"It's his friendly nature." Kyoya commented, "The tea is pretty good, Madoka."

"Thanks. And it's good that you're calling me Madoka and not Ms. Amano for a change." Madoka held up her cup, appreciating the man sarcastically.

This made Kyoya laugh, "Remember what I told you from last night?"

"Of course. Last night was fun." Madoka giggled, remembering the moments from last night.

"Fun?" Kyoya smirked.

"I…I mean it was good to hang out with my boss." Madoka covered. "How are you feeling now?"

"I think I'll be fine in a day or two. Since its Sunday, I'm planning on resting for the entire day tomorrow. I'll be perfectly fine by Monday then." Kyoya explained.

"Good." Madoka munched onto her churro.

"Thanks for coming over Madoka." Kyoya smiled at the young lady, as his expression turned into a bit serious one.

"Oh, it's no big deal. I just rushed over when I heard you're sick." Madoka said as if it was no big deal.

"You are an extremely caring woman. I really appreciate that quality of yours." Kyoya complimented the brunette.

"Thank you sir." Madoka stared into his blue eyes, as she started to blush.

"Oh, and Madoka…?"

"Yeah?" She answered almost immediately as if things were heating up - at least she could feel her cheeks heating up - and he might say something romantic.

 _Romantic? What are you thinking Madoka? Snap out of it!_

"Remember Dynamis from the meeting yesterday?" Kyoya asked with the same serious expression as earlier.

 _There you go. And you thought he was going to say something romantic. How foolish._

Madoka face palmed internally and answered, pretending to be super interested in the upcoming conversation. "Yes?"

"He said he wanted to form a partnership with our company, but I disagreed. I suggested that we form a joint venture, and develop a new product under it. How does it sound? Which options seems more appropriate?" Kyoya rubbed his jaw, as if thinking hard.

 _What a jaw line!_ Madoka's eyes landed on his jaw, but she immediately averted her gaze just when Kyoya was about to catch her staring at him.

"I think forming a joint venture is a brilliant idea. Partnerships can always be risky and disastrous." Madoka suggested.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. Schedule a meeting with Dynamis on Monday, or whenever he is available. We'll both go and talk to him about this."

"Right sir. I'll manage that, first thing on Monday." Madoka nodded, confirming that she will get the work done.

"Swell." Kyoya said as he took the last sip of his tea.

* * *

"Damn, his house is a mansion. He belongs to very wealthy family I must say." Madoka spoke to herself as she entered her apartment.

Placing down the door keys, she went to the restroom to freshen up. Just when she turned on the TV, and took a sigh of relief that its Sunday tomorrow, her phone started to buzz. Picking it up, her eyes met with an unknown number. Furrowing her eyebrows together, she finally planned on answering it.

"Hello?" Her voice seemed very confused.

"Madoka, it's me," was heard from the other end of the phone.

"Who's this?" Although the voice seemed very familiar but she made no effort in recognizing it.

"Gingka." Gingka rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Gingka! Gingka?" Madoka was confused over the fact that Gingka had called her, and besides, how did he get her number? "How did you get my number?"

"From the reception. Do you have any problem with it?" Gingka raised an eyebrow.

"No, no, not at all. Is everything okay?" Madoka turned off the TV so she could focus more on the impending conversation.

"Yeah, I just called you to ask if you have any plans for tomorrow."

"Not really." Madoka answered, curious what would come up next.

"So I was thinking, how about we spend some time tomorrow?" Gingka asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"Um, sure, but-"

"You know we are employees and have to work together till God knows when, so let's just cut the differences between us and get to know each other better." Gingka cut her in, stating half-truth and half faking everything up.

"Mr. Hagane," Madoka started sarcastically, "I never wanted us fighting. It was _you_ who always made us argue."

Laughing and sighing at the same time, Gingka spoke up, "It's my fault, I know. Hence, I'll treat you to lunch tomorrow, and later, we'll go to whichever place you like."

Madoka's eyes widened from mere shock, "You'd actually do that?"

"I keep my word." Gingka nodded proudly.

"Fine then." Madoka posed, excitement building up inside her, "I'm hoping for a good Sunday."

Gingka smiled from the other end of the phone, "I'll pick you up at 11 in the morning."

* * *

 **Hi guys! I'm glad I updated early this time. Thanks everyone for your amazing reviews, and a huge thanks to** _ **beybladexxfreak**_ **for reviewing my work. Stay tuned for the next chapter and let me know what you think about this one.**


	8. Bonds

Madoka woke up to her alarm clock set at 10am. She set it late since it was Sunday- the only day she could actually rest. Stretching out, she hopped out of her bed, and drew the curtains away. She took a deep breath as stared down the room window. Staring at the cars down there, she reminded herself about the lunch with Gingka. Smiling excitedly about it to herself, she made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. Considering that she had only 30 minutes left now, she changed into something casual, yet elegant. She wore a dark blue shirt, with skinny jeans and a pair of long boots. She set her hair the usual way, and was all set to go.

She turned on the TV while she waited for Gingka to arrive. After almost ten minutes of waiting, her phone started to ring. The screen revealed the name 'Gingka'.

"He must be here." Madoka said to herself and picked up the phone. "I'm coming, Gingka."

"Hey, give me your address." Gingka said from the other end of the phone.

Rolling her eyes, and laughing at her obliviousness, Madoka gave Gingka the address and waited for him to arrive.

When she heard the horn honk downstairs, she wasn't sure it was him, but then her phone buzzed again, indicating that Gingka had arrived.

"He owns a car?" Madoka spoke to herself as she locked her apartment and made her way down to where Gingka's car was.

"Hi." Gingka greeted, as he opened the door for her from the inside, with himself seated on the driving seat.

"I didn't know you own a car." Madoka greeted back while entering into the spacious white car.

"You barely know me." Gingka smirked, driving off with the brunette by his side.

"Is that the reason why you arranged this meet up?" Madoka smirked back at the redhead.

"Uh…" Gingka slightly blushed, then giggled, "Partly yes, partly no."

"So where are we going?" Madoka questioned, her eyes glued to the road.

"I'll take you to my favorite restaurant." Gingka took a U-turn and parked his car in front of the finest restaurant in town.

 _This place is so expensive. It's so obvious by the looks of it. But keep your contemplations to yourself this time, Madoka. You already got yourself embarrassed enough in front of Kyoya that day._

"They serve have the best Chinese cuisine here." Gingka stated, as he got off the car along with Madoka.

"Great. I love Chinese food." Madoka grinned, fixing her hair.

"After you." Gingka gestured as the security guard opened the front door for the two.

"Wow Hagane. I didn't know you could be such a gentleman." Madoka acknowledged, surprised, but totally appreciating this side of him.

"It's good to act gentlemanly sometimes." Gingka smirked at the brunette.

"Sometimes? I'd really like to see this side of yours often." Madoka stated, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"It will be rare when you encounter this side of me. So cherish it for now." Gingka laughed.

"Why so?" Madoka raised an eyebrow at him.

"Because you don't deserve it." Gingka mocked and laughed at the young lady.

"And why is that?" Madoka started to rile up.

"You took away my chances of working for the CEO." Gingka made a sarcastic comment, but unfortunately sarcasm was not evident in his tone.

"Seriously Gingka!? Is this why you called me over for lunch? If you're going to continue with this attitude of yours, then I'm out of here." Madoka got dead serious this time, making Gingka realize that he had gone too far with his statements.

"Hey, I'm sorry. It was only a sarcastic comment. I didn't mean any of it." Gingka quickly cleared everything out.

Madoka gave him a stern look. Gingka knew he was screwed up and he had to make up for all that he had said.

"Let's order. What would you like?" He instantly changed the topic.

"Order whatever you want." Madoka was still in a bad mood.

"I'm sorry Madoka. Please lighten up your mood now. How about we have sushi?" Gingka insisted.

Madoka's mood immediately lightened up at the mention of sushi. She loved sushi. It always gave her an odd satisfaction.

"Okay." She smiled at the redhead, assuring that her mood was all good now.

After ordering two plates of sushi, Gingka complimented Madoka, "You look fine, Madoka."

"You don't even know how to compliment someone, Gingka." Madoka laughed at his compliment.

"H-how come?"

"You need to add more adjectives to your dictionary." Madoka snickered once again.

"Maybe you don't know how to take a compliment." Gingka countered, smirking at his own words.

"Kyoya makes way better compliments than you." Madoka smirked back.

"H-he complimented you?" Gingka sat up straight, trying to release the bit of tension creating inside him.

"He does that quite often." Madoka exaggerated a little.

"Guess you're really enjoying your time with him." Gingka fake smiled at her.

"Who wouldn't? He is a true gentleman!" Madoka clasped her hands together.

"I can tell." Gingka always idolized Kyoya as well. Without doubt, he had a very intimidating personality, and no one could deny that fact.

"How's your time going with your boss?"

"Uh, don't ask. He's a coffee lover. I think I'm more of a clerk at office, whose job is to pass coffee all day long, rather than the CFO's assistant." Gingka bitterly stated.

"Dread the time when he'll assign you with loads of work." Madoka giggled.

"I'd be happy with that, honestly. I mean, he has never tested my working skills." Gingka mentioned.

"And you might end up being the CFO yourself." Madoka winked at him.

"Or the CEO of the company." Gingka smirked, acting proud.

"You never know." Madoka replied, trying to get his hopes up.

* * *

"Man, the sushi was awesome!" Madoka licked her lips like a small child, while exiting the restaurant.

"Told you they serve the best Chinese food." Gingka was glad that Madoka enjoyed the food.

"Sure do."

"What's your favorite ice cream flavor, Madoka?" Gingka asked, while they sat back in the car.

"Chocolate!" Madoka beamed at the mention of ice cream.

"Alright then, chocolate it is!" Gingka rode off.

"Hey, the ice cream's on me." Madoka commanded.

Gingka shook his head in disagreement, "No way."

"Why not?" Madoka raised her eyebrow.

"It was my plan to have lunch together; hence, it's on me." Gingka indicated.

"That's a lame excuse." Madoka mocked the redhead.

"Are you calling me lame?" Gingka joked.

"Your assumptions might be correct." Madoka smirked.

"Your expectations _will_ be wrong." Gingka smirked back at the brunette.

"Eh?" Madoka raised an eyebrow, confused.

"You're not paying." Gingka swirled the steering and parked the car alongside the ice cream stand.

Pouting, Madoka got off the car and whispered to herself, "Egotistic gentleman."

The sun slowly stared to set as the duo bought two chocolate ice cream cones.

"Can we sit in the car and eat?" Madoka asked before taking the first bite of her ice cream cone.

"I can't trust you with this. I don't want my car to get coned." Gingka laughed while licking his ice cream.

Gingka's laugh made Madoka laugh as well. Although he kind of insulted her but she decided to laugh along rather to ruin the enjoyment.

In the process of giggling along with the redhead, Madoka accidentally smudged some ice cream on her nose. Being oblivious to the fact that the bridge of her nose looked like it was painted brown, Gingka slowly reached out to her nose and wiped off the liquid off it, using his thumb. Madoka followed every move that Gingka made, and the moment his thumb touched her skin, she blushed. _Hard._ Gingka averted his gaze towards Madoka's oceanic eyes, when Madoka's eyes were already staring into his gold ones. The two pair of eyes stared into one another's for a few seconds before Madoka broke the silence, "Can I have a tissue paper, please?" she pleaded the ice cream seller.

Gingka sighed when his heart skipped a beat and he realized how beautiful of a moment that was. Her eyes were magical. He wanted to keep staring into them forever.

"Gingka, your ice cream's melting." Madoka snapped him back to reality.

"Oops." He started to munch onto his ice cream cone, finishing it in no time.

* * *

"Thanks a lot Gingka. It was indeed a great day." Madoka reached up and hugged her tall friend for giving her an amazing time.

Gingka's heart once again skipped a beat when Madoka hugged him.

 _Her hair smells so good._

"It was my pleasure, Mado." Gingka passed her a genuine warm smile.

"Did you just give me a nickname?" Madoka laughed and aww-ed at the cute nickname he just created for her.

"I guess so." Gingka blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's cute." Madoka smiled, "Goodnight Gingka."

"Goodnight Mado." Gingka bid her goodbye outside her apartment door and drove away.

Sighing, Gingka turned up the volume to listen to some romantic music since it complimented his current mood.

 _You sure are something, Madoka._

* * *

 **I know I took way too long than I should've to update. After reading everyone's lovable reviews, I decided on updating fast, hence, this chapter is a bit rushed. I'll come up with a better chapter next time.**

 **Until then, take care everyone. Love you guys! x**


	9. It is only getting started

"Yesterday was something." Madoka stretched, waking up to the bright sunlight shining through her glass window, making its way through the white, translucent curtains.

She compared the time she had with Gingka to the time she had with her boss. They were both intriguing in their own ways, but there was one similarity between the two hangouts. They both attempted to touch her- one touching her nose, and the other touching the side of her lips. She blushed at the thought of this, again. It was warming, yet embarrassing at the same time, considering what the touch was for. Shaking her head, and whisking away the train of thoughts in her mind, she quickly got ready for work. She didn't know why, but she wanted to see Gingka. She really enjoyed the new side of his.

Upon reaching the office, she dashed towards her cabin, looking for her Monday work schedule.

 _Call Dynamis for a meeting._

"Thank God I had written it down, or else I would have completely forgotten." She half blamed herself.

Before she could continue with her daily routine, she heard a knock on the door. Averting her attention towards the door, she cleared her throat before saying, "come in."

The door opened, revealing the redhead she had been longing to see.

"Gingka?"

"Is that the way you say hi?" He entered the cabin, laughing softly.

"My bad. How you doing?" Madoka laughed nervously.

"I just got here. You look a little tense." Gingka asked casually, sitting with his legs crossed on the black sofa.

"N-no. I'm absolutely fine." Madoka ensured.

"Well then, see ya." Gingka saluted and left the cabin.

"Weird," Madoka furrowed her eyebrows, "he was acting strange." She didn't expect him to act in his usual way. She expected the change in attitude even after their meet up yesterday, but it seemed very less likely.

* * *

"Sir, should I make a call to Mr. Dynamis?" Madoka asked her boss.

"Yes. Make it now and try to schedule a meeting in Australia." Kyoya ordered, while working on his laptop.

"A-Australia?" Madoka almost shouted.

 _How in the world would I be able to schedule a meeting in Australia?_

"Yes." Kyoya shifted his attention towards the all-too-alarmed Madoka. "I want my business to flourish in Australia as well. Businesses in Australia earn higher profits, and hence, if we are to start a project with Dynamis, why not start it in Australia?"

"I get your point sir." Madoka nodded.

"I'll talk to the higher authorities there. The rest will be up to you. Hotel bookings, meeting place, and the number of days allotted." He explained.

"Yes sir." She nodded once again, and noted all the details down in her notebook. Madoka had a good habit of noting things down. It helped her remember better.

"Oh, and make sure you book two rooms." Kyoya half smirked, and half smiled at her.

"One for you and the other for Mr. Dynamis, right?" Madoka asked, gazing at him with her oceanic eyes.

"No. Dynamis can arrange things for himself; one for you and one for me." Kyoya cleared.

"ME!?" Madoka cried.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with it? Secretaries tend to go everywhere the boss does."

"N-no, but…" Madoka hesitated a little.

"Afraid of flights?" Kyoya assumed.

"No sir. I have never been on a trip like this before."

"This is your first job, Madoka. Obviously this will be your first trip. Expect more offerings like this in the future." Kyoya gave her an assuring look.

"Right sir." Madoka smiled back at him, restoring faith in herself.

* * *

"Is this Mr. Dynamis speaking?" Madoka spoke from her cabin.

"Yes." Dynamis replied from the other end of the phone.

"This is Madoka Amano speaking, the secretary of Mr. Kyoya Tategami."

"I'm listening." Dynamis answered, sipping onto his cup of coffee.

"You wanted to start a joint venture with Mr. Kyoya, right? Well, he has agreed upon the idea, and wants to meet up with you in Australia." Madoka elucidated.

"Australia?" Dynamis almost spat his coffee.

"He says starting a venture in Australia is a great opportunity as they generate higher profits there. Hence, he will meet up with you there."

"Okay then. Schedule it on Thursday. All good?"

"I'll call you back after confirming it from my boss." Trying to act extremely formal, Madoka ended the phone call, and made her way towards Kyoya's cabin.

"Thursday sounds good." Kyoya confirmed.

"I'll let Mr. Dynamis know." Madoka said, before dialing the number again.

"And Madoka, try to book the best hotel in Sydney. Don't worry about the payments, I'll handle that." Kyoya affirmed, being the typical, rich boss.

"Alright sir." Madoka nodded, before getting back on the call.

* * *

"I'm going to Australia with my boss on Thursday." Madoka claimed, her tone filled with excitement.

"N-no way!" Tsubasa was shook. He didn't expect Madoka to go on business trips on such a short notice and in such a short time. She had only _started_ working for the company.

"Even I was shocked at first. But my boss secured me so well, that now I am kinda excited about going." Madoka smiled at the older teen.

"Your boss really seems to trust you. Don't disappoint him champ!" Tsubasa always gave her short comforting speeches that ensured that Madoka was doing just fine. He really knew how to motivate someone.

"I won't." Madoka guaranteed.

 **A/N: This was pretty short. And I'm sorry for not adding details about Gingka and Madoka's encounter. It will be dealt in the next chapter, which will hopefully be up soon.**

 **Thanks a lot for the amazing reviews, everyone. x**


	10. Wednesday

Wednesday.

Madoka made sure that the bookings were made in the best hotel in Sydney. Calling the hotel reception for one last time to confirm whether they had allotted them the right rooms, she ended the phone call, and sighed.

"At least this is done." She made a mental note to herself.

She made her way down the hallway to treat herself with some coffee, and as usual, she met up with Gingka at the coffee place.

"It's no surprise to catch you here." Madoka chuckled, when Gingka poured some coffee into the coffee mug, "Heading towards your boss?"

"Fortunately, no. I think I deserve some coffee for myself." Gingka giggled back, sipping onto his beverage.

"Why don't we sit in the cafeteria and treat ourselves." Madoka lifted up her mug of coffee, and offered Gingka to have lunch with her.

Checking his watch, Gingka nodded, "I think I have an hour free."

Once settled, Gingka ordered a hamburger for himself, while Madoka had a sandwich.

"Oh I forgot to give you the biggest news!" Madoka beamed with excitement, "Kyoya and I are going to Australia for a meeting!"

Gingka immediately stopped munching onto his burger when he heard the news.

"W-what!? Australia? As in, you two are going on a business trip?" He tried to maintain himself, since he was in complete shock.

"Yes! He wants the business to flourish in Australia as well."

"The perks of being the CEO's secretary." Gingka mumbled to himself, but his voice was audible enough for Madoka to hear.

"Gingka…at least you can congratulate me." Madoka groaned a little.

"Congratulate you on stealing the job I wanted!?" Gingka cried.

"Oh come on. Don't start, Gingka." Madoka tried to keep herself calm, but he was really getting on her nerves now.

"See these are the pros of working for the CEO himself. You get to travel the world with him, stay in high class hotels, and eat at five star restaurants. Life couldn't be better!" Gingka dabbed on the table.

"So?" Madoka raised her eyebrows.

"So? What do you mean, so? Madoka, this was something I had always dreamt of doing! As my first job, I wanted to be in your place!" Gingka complained.

"It's not my fault you're not here!" Madoka almost screamed. Thankfully for them, there weren't much people in the cafeteria, but they did earn immense amount of attention from the staff.

"Well, thank you very much for ruining it for me!" Gingka screamed back.

"Y-you're unbelievable!" Madoka shook her head, banged on the table, and left the cafeteria, leaving her half bitten sandwich at the round table.

 _He has really done it this time. I thought he changed after we met on the weekend. But no, he is the same old, cocky Gingka! Ugh!_

Stomping hard on the ground, Madoka made her way up to her cabin. Cursing some mild words, she bumped into a hard figure.

"Ouch!" She shouted, and patted her forehead.

When the figure turned around, it revealed to be Kyoya, "Are you hurt?" He sounded a little worried since he knew that Madoka bumped into him.

"I-I'm fine." Madoka was in no mood to talk, so she quietly left the place.

"Hold up." Kyoya called out, causing Madoka to immediately stop in her tracks.

"Are you done with all the bookings?" Kyoya asked, advancing towards her.

"Yes," was all she responded with.

"How long is our stay?"

"3 days." Madoka was in literally no mood to talk to anyone at the moment. She didn't want to sound rude towards her boss, so she only replied with the amount of information she needed to reveal.

Tucking his hands inside his pocket, and lowering himself down to Madoka's height, Kyoya confessed, "Are you in a bad mood?"

Eyeing Kyoya right in the eye, Madoka blushed when she figured out how close he was and how he was able to figure out her mood in an instant.

 _Man, that cologne is good._

"I-It's nothing." Madoka averted her gaze. She didn't want to reveal the tension and anger in her eyes.

"We can reschedule the meeting if you're not comfortable in go-"

"No! It's not that." Madoka laughed a little. "It's just that, Gingka really gets on my nerves sometimes." Her tone was super serious now and she didn't want her boss to think that she is not interested in going to Australia with him, so she told him the truth.

"Gingka? Ryuga's assistant I presume?"

"Yes, him." Madoka groaned. "He keeps telling me that he wanted to be in my place and I _stole_ this position from him. It makes me feel like as if I am so cruel, but what can I do about it?" She was in slight tears now.

Chuckling softly at the adorable brunette, Kyoya held her face up from the chin, "I chose you because of your skills, Madoka. But Gingka was worthy enough too. You know it took me an entire day to decide whom to pick – you or Gingka. And then I came to the conclusion that I should pick you, but that doesn't mean that Gingka isn't talented. He is extremely talented. I didn't want our company to lose someone like him so I offered him the CFO's assistant's job."

"Well someone explain that to him." Madoka felt better now. Kyoya surely knew how to make someone feel better. His choice of words was absolutely remarkable.

"Does he pick on you like that often?" He placed his hands back in his pockets and led her inside his cabin.

"No. We actually became good friends when we spent some time together on Sunday, but I don't know what happens to him, that he starts to act in such a way all of a sudden."

"Spent time on Sunday together?" Kyoya raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah. We were finally getting along, until he started acting in his usual way." Madoka didn't sense Kyoya's tone, and spoke away.

"How was the date?" Kyoya smirked and expected the answer to be in the form of a no.

"Date!? It wasn't a date, sir." Madoka confirmed. There it was the type of answer that he wanted.

"Hmm." He smirked harder this time. "Pack the important stuff only, Madoka. Don't bother taking any unnecessary stuff around."

"Got it." Madoka nodded and left his cabin.

Upon entering her cabin, she sighed with relief. Kyoya made her feel a lot better. She touched the part of her chin that Kyoya had held up. She blushed, remembering the moments from minutes ago.

 _He is so incredible._

* * *

Madoka heard a knock at the door while she was absorbed in working, and heard Gingka say, "Madoka, it's me."

She rolled her eyes at his voice, and answered, "I'm busy."

Twisting the doorknob and making his way inside the cabin without anyone's permission, Gingka moved to Madoka's side. "I'm sorry, Madoka."

"Huh?" Madoka lifted her head to look at him, and shook it, not believing him.

"Madoka, I'm really sorry. I know I was acting like a jerk and I shouldn't have done that." He got to his knees and sat in front of Madoka's work table.

"Get up, Gingka." Madoka sighed.

Getting up, Gingka started to admit, "I kind of overheard your conversation with Kyoya back there, outside his cabin." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I should have realized that earlier. Other interviewees are never given a second chance, but Kyoya was kind enough to offer me the job of being the CFO's assistant, and him calling me talented, made me feel very proud." Gingka posed.

"Don't let your pride get to you." Madoka got back to work and paid no heed to what he said.

"Mado! You're still mad at me right?" Gingka got down on his knees once again.

Madoka looked up at him when he called her out from the nickname he had given her earlier. "I don't think you have the right to call me that now."

"Come on, Mado! I know you can't stay mad at anyone for long." Gingka smiled at her and tried to cheer her up.

"You barely know me." She kept her gaze glued to the work she was doing.

"Oh but I do." Gingka was acting like a little boy now, asking for forgiveness at any cost.

Madoka left her work and let out a defeated sigh, "I'll accept your apology this time only if you promise not to act this way again, because if you do, forget that I'll ever forgive you again."

"Done!" Gingka beamed, and stood up from his previous position.

"By the way, it's kinda cute when you call me Mado." Madoka winked at the redhead.

"I know it is." He smirked at her.

"But Madoka's better. I like to keep it formal." Madoka smiled widely.

"Jokes apart, Madoka, just…be careful on your trip to Australia." Gingka's tone got dead serious now. The little child inside him was gone.

"You think I'll fall off the plane?" Madoka cracked a joke.

"You're not getting it. Let me be clear and concise; Kyoya is your boss, and he's a great person. We all are aware of his good side but no one has seen his dark side." Gingka explained, his tone remaining the same.

"He has no dark side." Madoka immediately admitted.

"How long have you known him for Madoka? Or how much informal time have you two spent together? One's dark side may not always be inside, but it takes no time for it to get manipulated, so my point is, just stay safe."

"Thank you for your concerns, Gingka, but trust me, Kyoya's not like that, you're having a gut feeling for no reason. In fact, I'm sure that he's going to make sure that I stay comfortable." Madoka assured.

"Let's hope it stays that way." Gingka smiled at the lady in front of him and left her cabin.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this chapter makes up for the previous one. Things are definitely going to get interested now, so stay tuned.**

 **Next stop: Australia.**


	11. Off they go

Thursday

Madoka packed all the necessities in one bag, and she was all set to go. She packed her makeup kit, six outfits, and three pairs of shoes. She had a backup for everything, incase anything fails to please her.

She reached her office right on time, and checked the final details in her cabin, when she and her boss were all set to go. She packed the important documents she was supposed to carry with her in her laptop bag.

"Ready?" Kyoya fixed his black tie that complimented the white shirt he was wearing, and advanced towards the brunette, who was wearing a light pink dress shirt with a pair of black pants.

"Yes sir." Madoka nodded like an army officer, and was all set to go.

"I'll get the car. Get a cup of coffee for me, and come to the parking lot immediately." Kyoya ordered, and left to get his car.

While pouring in coffee, Madoka heard a familiar voice from behind, "One last cup of coffee before you leave?"

She turned her head to check for the source of the voice and found Gingka already holding a cup.

"I'm leaving. Wish me luck!" Madoka took in a deep breath.

"All the best, Madoka. Do your best and make good decisions, after all, you deserve this spot!" Gingka gave her thumbs up and winked at her, leaving Madoka in astonishment.

"Thanks, I will", was all Madoka could manage to say since she was in a hurry, but she sure was surprised at Gingka's kind words.

She quickly rushed down to the parking lot and got inside the gigantic black car. Kyoya was seated at the back seat, with Madoka now seated beside him, while the driver drove the car to the airport.

"Do you have all the important documents with you?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes sir." Madoka replied while checking her laptop bag once again. She didn't want to disappoint her boss, so she made sure she had all the important papers with her.

"Have you been to Australia before?" Kyoya started a conversation.

"No sir." Madoka shook her head.

"Kyoya. Sir seems way too formal." Kyoya smirked.

"Is this not a formal business trip?" Madoka joked.

"Call me sir when we're on a meeting, otherwise, Kyoya it is." He explained.

"I'll try." Madoka winked.

 _Did I just wink at him? Are you in your senses Madoka? Even if you are not required to act like he is your boss, but he is your_ boss _! Now he must be thinking I'm a flirty jerk!_

She immediately averted her gaze, feeling ever to embarrass at her sudden uncalled for move. But thankfully for her, Kyoya didn't seem to mind it.

"What product should we develop under our joint venture? Would you like to share any ideas?" Kyoya changed the topic.

"How about we design a magazine featuring our company?" Madoka suggested.

"That's actually a very good idea. I was thinking about negotiating with Dynamis and then deciding on what to develop, but you actually initiated a brilliant idea." He appreciated the brunette's innovative mind.

"Thank you sir, I mean, Kyoya." Madoka giggled softly.

"That's more like it." Kyoya smirked at her.

* * *

Both Kyoya and Madoka boarded their luggage and made their way towards the airplane.

Once seated, Madoka took the window seat, while Kyoya sat down beside her. They travelled overseas, and the distance was pretty long, but they made small conversations in between to keep each other entertained.

"Are you comfortable?" Kyoya asked for almost the tenth time.

"Yes I am. I'm not afraid of flights, until we are landing." Madoka laughed nervously. Landing was always the worst part for her. She remembered when she was travelling with her dad, and how her ears started to hurt while they were landing.

"I'll keep you distracted when we're landing. You won't even know when it will be over." Kyoya affirmed.

 _He is such a gentleman._

Soon, they had lunch served in flight. Madoka listened to some music, while Kyoya read the newspaper.

Kyoya asked Madoka to take down her earphones and started a small talk. "How have you and Gingka been now? Ryuga told me that you two are good friends."

"Ryuga? How does he know?" Madoka furrowed her eyebrows.

Kyoya nudged his shoulders, "Beats me. Maybe Gingka talks about you."

"I'm sure he tells his boss how we always meet at the coffee place." Madoka laughed at the weird coincidences they always have.

"That may be a possibility." Kyoya showed full interest in the conversation.

"As for Gingka, his behavior has changed, thankfully. He acts more mature and generous now." Madoka smiled, thinking about how Gingka has been around her lately.

"That's good. But don't get too ahead of yourself." Kyoya humbly warned her.

"What do you mea-" Madoka immediately stopped talking when the plane trembled a little.

"We're landing, aren't we!?" She panicked, when Kyoya nodded, trying to make her stay calm.

Without thinking anything, and without any hesitation, Madoka took Kyoya's hand and grabbed it hard. She didn't care about what Kyoya would think of her, or what others would comprehend looking at them. All she cared about was the landing process at the moment. To her, it felt like forever, a never ending travel.

Kyoya grabbed her hand firmly in return. He didn't expect her to grab his hand all of a sudden, but he knew how people react in situations like these, so he thought it would be best to stay silent, and let the passenger go with the flow.

Madoka had her eyes shut from the moment she realized they were landing. She did recognize Kyoya's grip getting strong around her hand, but it was the least of her concerns at the moment.

After a few minutes, the plane slowly came to a halt. Madoka breathed in deeply, and gazed outside the window. "It has stopped! We have finally landed!" Madoka cheered, earning some chuckles from other passengers.

Kyoya gave her a reassuring sign that they have landed safely.

One by one, the passengers started to get off their seats and took their luggage out from the top.

"Um, Madoka, you can let go of my hand now." Kyoya smirked and laughed at her at the same time.

This caused Madoka to blush real hard in embarrassment, "I'm so sorry," she immediately let go of his hand.

 _His grip sure was comforting though._

They both got up to get their luggage, and got off the plane.

Ordering a taxi, they drove off to the hotel allocated.

"You made that Gingka based conversation to make sure I'm not focusing on landing, right?" Madoka smiled at the older lad.

"Pretty much." Kyoya nodded.

"That was super nice of you. Thanks!" Madoka was impressed with Kyoya all in all. She would admit that he had impressed her since the day she started working for him. He was Kyoya Tategami after all.

Kyoya smiled at the brunette.

When they reached the hotel they had booked, they got off the car, and made their way inside. It was the finest hotel in Sydney, with a five star rating.

"Wow. This is huge." Madoka gasped in awe, looking around the huge building. It looked no less than a palace.

Making their way towards the reception, Kyoya asked for their room keys.

"I'm sorry sir, but one of the rooms you have booked is out of order. You'll have to share one room for today." The receptionist claimed.

"What!?" Kyoya and Madoka burst out in unison.

"Yesterday, the room was on set fire while the staff was cleaning it, so it is under maintenance right now. We'll surely get it fixed by tomorrow. We are really sorry for the inconvenience sir, but you'll have to cooperate with us today. But as compensation, we offer you free food from the buffet." The receptionist explained.

"Let's see what we can do." Kyoya was riling up, but he inhaled in, in order to keep himself composed.

* * *

 **A/N: Guys, please don't lose hope in my updating. I do write when I have time, and hence, I update as soon as I am done writing.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, they are much appreciated.**

 **Until next time.**


	12. Sharing?

"What do we do now?" Madoka asked the older lad.

"Don't you have any other room free?" Kyoya asked the receptionist, hoping that he will be receiving a positive answer.

However, to his dismay, the receptionist replied, "No sir. We are really sorry. Since this is the tourist season, all the rooms are packed."

Kyoya cursed under his breath. He didn't want Madoka to feel uncomfortable with this.

Madoka realized how exasperated Kyoya looked, so she spoke up, "It's just one night," she shrugged, "I think we can manage that."

Kyoya looked up at her, and nodded. "Are you sure you will be comfortable with this?"

"Positive." Madoka replied.

Carrying their luggage with them, they made their way to the room allotted to them. The room was huge, with a master bed inside, and a couch on one side. Silk white curtains covered the large window, which revealed the pool outside.

Night had fallen, and it was almost time for the two to fall asleep.

"You can sleep on the bed, Madoka. I'll take the couch." Kyoya patted a pillow and placed it on the couch.

"No way," Madoka shook her head, "You're too tall to fit on the couch." She giggled. "Besides, you have an important meeting tomorrow, so you don't want to be restless for the entire night. You should have a good night's sleep." She smiled at the greenhead.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It's okay not to be a gentleman sometimes." Madoka gave him a wide, cheeky grin.

This caused Kyoya to slightly laugh at her and admire her considerate nature towards him. "You know I think I made an incredible decision choosing you to be my secretary."

"You _think_?" Madoka played with him.

"No, I'm certain." Kyoya let out a prideful smile.

"Well I'm glad that I'm working for you. Had it been someone else, I might've quitted until now." She stated.

"Oh you say I must be grateful then?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"Of course." Madoka chuckled while making her bed on the couch.

"Then I am grateful, Ms. Amano." Kyoya pointed at the brunette. "I'm going to take a shower. Check if someone comes at the door."

"Okay." Madoka responded while switching the channels on the wide, flat screened TV.

After ten minutes, Kyoya exited the bathroom, and made his way towards the master bed, wearing only a pair of black shorts.

When Madoka caught sight of it, her eyes widened, and she immediately turned her head back towards the TV, blushing furiously.

 _He looks so hot when he's shirtless!_

Madoka couldn't contain it. She wanted to look at him again. He had the perfect abs. She carefully peeked at him when he was not looking. She could feel her heart beat faster. That tanned back of his was too much for her to take in.

 _Is it just me, or is it getting hot in here?_

She wanted to have a one last look, but to her consternation, Kyoya caught her checking him out this time.

 _Oh shit!_

Madoka turned beet red. She had to think of something, and fast!

"C-could you put a shirt on?" She hesitated, but said it, not really meaning what she had actually said, but she had to cover up.

"I always sleep shirtless." Kyoya reacted, not sensing the tension in Madoka's voice.

"Right." Madoka bit down on her lower lip, breathed in deeply, and sighed.

 _This is going to be a long night._

"Goodnight Madoka." Kyoya wished, when he was in bed, with the blanket covering his entire body.

"Goodnight." Madoka smiled at her boss, pulled up her blanket and dozed off.

* * *

Kyoya was having a good night's sleep when all of a sudden the door to his room started to bang.

Groaning, he got up to check the time, and it was 9am. His eyes opened wide when he realized that he was supposed to wake up at 8am. Did his alarm not ring? All his assumptions were interrupted with another knock on the door. He peeked over at Madoka and found her sound asleep. He quickly got up to open the door to avoid any disturbance.

Opening the door, he could not believe his eyes. He thought maybe it was some illusion or something. Maybe a hallucination. But this could not be true, it cannot be him!

 _Dynamis._

"Hello Mr. Tategami," Dynamis held out a hand for the shirtless Kyoya to shake, "I found out that you're staying in the same hotel, so I thought I should stop and say hi."

Kyoya rubbed his eyes to make sure that the man standing in front of him was none other than Dynamis. He then held out a hand and shook it with that of the lad standing in front of him. "It's a pleasure to meet you again."

"I hope I didn't interrupt your sleep. I was just hoping that we discuss some things before the official meeting." Dynamis made his way inside the room, but Kyoya stopped him immediately.

"Uh…how about we meet at the official meeting which will start at 11am I suppose?" Kyoya stated nervously. He didn't want Dynamis to see Madoka in his room. He would start making a lot of weird assumptions if he does.

"You won't let your guest inside?" Dynamis smirked at the same heighted fellow.

 _This guy doesn't give up._

Kyoya let out a defeated sigh and let him in. He didn't know how he would handle the situation when Dynamis sees Madoka, but one thing was for sure, that this guy was purely annoying.

While Kyoya was in the bathroom, looking for a shirt to wear; Dynamis sat on Kyoya's bed, wandering his eyes around the room, when they caught attention of Madoka sleeping on the couch. His eyes popped out at the sight but he decided to remain silent. He smirked to himself, and thought, "Interesting."

When Kyoya emerged out from the bathroom, wearing a black T-shirt, he was expecting a questioning behavior from Dynamis, but luckily for him, Dynamis didn't say a word about it.

"Are you all prepared for the meeting?" Dynamis asked the greenhead.

"I think I am." Kyoya said, while making his bed.

"The bed's not as ruffled as I thought it would be." Dynamis smirked.

"What do you mean?" Kyoya furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh, nothing. How about we have some tea?" Dynamis offered.

"I'll have my breakfast after taking a shower." Kyoya answered, not wanting to spend another moment with the filthy minded guy.

"Suit yourself." Dynamis said and left the room.

Kyoya sighed when the pesky lad left the room. He looked over at Madoka and sighed to himself, "Wow. She's a deep sleeper."

He went to take a shower and dress up for the meeting. He didn't want to start a joint venture with someone like Dynamis, but…looking on the positive side, he didn't say much about Madoka. Maybe it didn't go so bad after all.

When Kyoya walked out of the bathroom, all dressed up in a black suit, with a white dress shirt underneath, Madoka couldn't help but appreciate how elegant he looked.

"Wow." She whispered to herself. She had only woken up.

"Ms. Amano is finally awake, huh?" Kyoya greeted the young lady, while enveloping his watch around his wrist.

"Did I miss anything?" She asked, getting up and fixing her hair.

"Dynamis dropped by-"

"Oh no! And!?" Madoka didn't let Kyoya complete.

"He did notice you but didn't really say anything." Kyoya kept her calm.

"Oh." Madoka sighed. "Well it's not our fault that the other room was set on fire, so people better keep their comments to themselves."

"Exactly." Kyoya added, struggling to fix his black tie.

"Let me help." Madoka noticed him going through the struggles so she decided to help. She heeled up to get to his height and helped him fix his tie.

 _Where does he get such good perfumes from?_

"Done." Madoka patted the tie.

"Thanks Madoka." Kyoya checked himself in the mirror for one last time.

"You look great, don't worry. Is there any fair maiden waiting for you at the meeting?" Madoka smirked at her boss. She could not believe the fact that she was being so frank with him.

"Yes, if that maiden's name is Dynamis." Kyoya chuckled.

"Good luck boss!" Madoka wished him all the best and handed him the important documents.

"You should report to the headquarters at 12pm sharp. You have to take notes of the product we will be developing." Kyoya ordered his secretary.

"Got it sir." Madoka saluted, and waved him goodbye when he left the room.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is a compensation for the extremely late updates, lol.**

 **Don't forget to give me your feedback. Cheers!**


	13. Filthy

"This way sir." Kyoya was escorted by a young man, who seemed to be Dynamis's work assistant.

Entering a huge white room with a huge oak table placed in the middle of the room, Kyoya met Dynamis, who greeted him well, making way for a smirk to purse his lips. Kyoya ignored the smirk and tried his best to remove the happenings of the morning from his brain, because he didn't want any personal grudges to come in the way of his work.

"I'll try to get directly to the point and keep it short," Dynamis started the conversation, "Your company is known to be one of the top companies in Japan, and hence, it would be an honor to work on a project with you."

"Likewise," Kyoya continued, "I was thinking about developing a magazine that compliments the features of our company."

"But that would only contribute to your company, Mr. Tategami. How about we work on a social welfare program in Australia? That way, we can earn the society's trust, expand business in Australia, and work according to the interests of the CSR."

Kyoya had to admit that Dynamis did have a promising and prosperous idea. "I have to admit that you have come up with a brilliant idea."

"So is it up for practice?" Dynamis beamed, feeling proud on his brilliance.

"Absolutely." Kyoya shook hands with the lad.

"I will ask my assistant to work on the contract, which will be delivered to you soon for you to put your signature on it." Dynamis said, shaking back.

The meeting ended in not more than half an hour.

"We are on mutual terms now. I look forward to this joint venture." Dynamis gestured.

"I hope this project turns out to be profitable and beneficial for us and the society."

"Let's go out for lunch to celebrate our timely partnership." Dynamis suggested. "You may bring your secretary along." He tried to hold in the very inevitable smirk he was going to bring up.

"Um, let's see about that. We do have around two hours until lunch time. I think I'll head back to my hotel to get some rest." Kyoya responded.

"Mr. Tategami, I have been longing to ask you this if you don't mind. Are you and Ms. Amano-" Dynamis thought that after the deal, he could talk to the chief executive officer in whatever way he wants, but little did he know that it would greatly offend him.

Immediately cutting him in, Kyoya spoke up, "No. We booked two rooms but the other room was set on fire so we had to share one room. The hotel management confirmed they will get the issue fixed maximum by tomorrow. Hence, it is advised to refrain from ill thoughts." Kyoya turned around to walk away, his hands in his pockets, when suddenly, Dynamis's words made him stop in his tracks, "I wouldn't let such a hot chic sleep on the couch if I were you." He passed such a comment because Kyoya's statement made him rile up.

Turning around, his face clearly fumed with anger, Kyoya cried, "There is a difference between me and you, Dynamis."

"I wouldn't say that, Mr. Tategami. We are both men, and we both have desires." Dynamis was not coming slow. He spared no chance to make Kyoya angrier.

"Real men respect women." Kyoya calmed down a bit, being aware of Dynamis's nature, and knowing him, he knew that he won't back down from this filthy conversation.

"I am not going to deny that, but think about it; you have such a pretty lady sharing a room with you. It's not nice to make her sleep on the couch you know. Besides, I'm sure she won't repudiate. In fact, she would delightfully enjoy if you treat her well. If you know what I mean." Dynamis was really getting on the CEO's nerves now. "This chance won't come again, so avail it while you can."

"This is it, Dynamis! The lunch we were about to have is dismissed, and the joint venture deal is definitely dismissed!" Kyoya couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't work with someone with such a disgusting mindset. Kyoya had reached the highest level of his patience, which caused him to finish up all such contracts.

"What!? You can't do that!" Dynamis's anxiousness level shot up after the threat.

"Don't send me the contract to sign it." Kyoya enacted.

"Just for the sake of your secretary, you will dissolve our entire project?"

"Yes I will! Now think before you speak Dynamis. This might prove to be a life lesson for you." Kyoya pointed a finger at the CEO of the other company. "But yes, I will continue this idea alone, or with some other company. I was thinking about partnering up with Chris for this project." He smirked.

"But this was my idea! I can sue you for stealing my idea." Dynamis threatened.

"We'll see about that."

Composing himself together, Dynamis sighed and made an effort of piss Kyoya off, "Have a nice night in your bedroom. Just don't be too harsh." He smirked widely and knew that he had pissed the boss off. But Kyoya tried his best to remain calm, since he knew that he won't intentionally be seeing the man again.

* * *

12pm

"Sir, is the meeting over?" Madoka arrived right on time, taking her sunglasses off she advanced towards her boss.

"Consider it never happened." Kyoya sighed.

"Huh? What do you mean? Where is Mr. Dynamis?" Madoka looked around.

"Note down: Social welfare program." Kyoya spoke up, not answering Madoka's question.

Without wasting any time, Madoka took out her notebook and jot down the points Kyoya exposed in a messy handwriting.

"Project with Mr. Chris." He carried on.

"Mr. Chris? What about Mr. Dynamis?" Madoka stopped in her tracks.

"He is not worthy of working with our company. Thus, I have decided to work on this project with Chris & Co."

"What happened?" Madoka asked, eagerly wanting answers to her questions.

"I can't explain you everything Ms. Amano and nor can I answer all of your questions. Please write down whatever I tell you to." Kyoya's tone was slightly harsh and it wasn't his fault. Dynamis had pissed him off so bad.

"A-alright sir." Madoka had no clue about what was going on, and she decided to leave the topic there and stay quiet, because she could clearly see the anxiety on her boss's face. She had never seen him so furious before.

* * *

"I'm sorry for acting so rude earlier Ms. Amano." Kyoya apologized before tucking himself into bed.

"All good sir. I have written down all the important details, and will schedule a meeting with Chris & Co. very soon." Madoka decided not to ask him about the happenings of the day, since she didn't want to piss him off again.

"Good." Kyoya smiled at her and observed her features for some time while she was typing something down on her phone. Suddenly, Dynamis's words echoed in his mind.

 _I wouldn't let such a hot chic sleep on the couch if I were you._

But he immediately managed to erase those thoughts from his head. He shook his head, cursed Dynamis in his mind and dozed off.

 **Isn't Kyoya a gentleman? Pardon me for the super, super late update! But please keep a lookout for the next update.**


	14. Last day in Australia

" _Party rock is in the house tonight…"_ The loud musical notes streamed through everyone's ears as they danced to the party song. Several bodies swayed on the dance floor, as the disco lights hit their silhouettes. The club members seemed to enjoy the night. Nobody cared about the time, as it was getting way too late, especially for people who had work the next day. However, the person who least cared about work tomorrow, swirled on the rotating chair in front of the bar, as he sipped onto his third drink of the night. Thankfully for him, a lot of people didn't know about him being the CEO of a well-known company in Japan, or else his reputation would have been completely destroyed.

His eyes dawdled through the crowd looking for a specific someone. He had lost sight of her after he finished his first drink.

"Ms. Amano, where are you?" Kyoya murmured, preparing to get another drink for himself.

After getting the last shot of the night, he stood up from his place and started looking for the brunette. Surprisingly, even after consuming four glasses of alcohol, he remembered what his secretary was wearing, so he started looking for dark green dresses.

Carefully pushing through the crowd, he advanced in search of his secretary.

Finally, he found her sitting on a large sofa all by herself, scrolling through her phone screen and giggling to herself.

"Ms. Amano…" Kyoya muttered as he literally threw his weight on the sofa.

"Sir!" Madoka shrieked. "Don't tell me you have been drinking tonight?"

"Should I get you a drink?" Kyoya smirked as he squirmed in closer towards Madoka.

"N-no, I already told you that I don't drink."

"Why not? You are old enough to drink."

"I have never had it before."

"There's always a first." Kyoya's smirk grew wider. Madoka started to feel uncomfortable with the ongoing conversation, and hesitated to answer all his questions.

"I think we should head back to the hotel now." She got up, obviously finding an excuse to get away from her drunk boss.

"Who were you talking to Ms. Amano?" Kyoya was in no mood to leave the club.

"Huh?" Madoka looked confused.

"You were smiling while eyeing your phone." Although he was drunk, but not enough to forget everything.

"Oh, it was Gingka. It was just a normal conversation."

"Are you sure, Ms. Amano?" Kyoya got up as well, and with every word he spoke, he got close to her, enough to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Y-yes sir." Madoka took a step back, and kept moving backwards until she bumped her back into the wall.

"Look, Ms. Amano, I don't want Gingka to take over you because you belong to me. I promise you to take good care of you." He held her face up from the chin and locked his lips against hers. Instead of kissing him back, Madoka retaliated and tried to pull herself away. This was too much for her to take in. However, Kyoya's grip was way too strong for her and she couldn't struggle any further to get away from it, and the alcohol was really getting to him. Bad. Slowly, Kyoya's hands lingered down to Madoka's waist, making its way further downwards. This time, Madoka sensed something was awfully wrong and she managed to push the older lad away.

"What are you doing?" She shouted, wiping off her lips with her sleeve.

"Ms. Amano, I _want_ you."

… _she would be delightfully enjoying if you treat her well._

Dynamis's words were all too well embedded in Kyoya's mind. He couldn't believe he said those words. Was it Dynamis's influence on him? Was he becoming more like what Dynamis had envisioned?

Kyoya's train of thoughts was interrupted by his phone ringing. He opened his eyes with a loud sigh. His heart pounding hard, his forehead and palms sweaty, and breath rate at its peak and the obvious adrenaline rush made him realize that this was just but a dream. Well it was not _just_ a dream. He remembered the last part all too well. Before he could further think about the events from the dream, he checked his phone for who was calling.

Dynamis? The last person he was willing to talk to.

"What does he want now?" Kyoya grumbled to himself and switched off his phone, not answering the recipient's call.

He took a deep breath before coming back to the unpredicted dream. "What the heck was that?"

He tried his best to remove the unnecessary thoughts out of his head so he got up to take a shower. He felt that taking a shower would let him swoosh off all the committed sins.

"That filthy minded Dynamis has got me bad. Why did I even dream of going to a bar? I don't even drink." He cursed while shampooing his green hair.

After soothing himself with a long, hot shower, he wrapped the white towel around his neck and made his way outside the bathroom. Water droplets dripped from his hair, making the floor underneath slightly wet. He glanced at Madoka and smiled, watching her being fast asleep.

 _How can I even dream about harassing such a respectable woman?_

* * *

"You better welcome me nicely." Madoka spoke through the phone, standing on her room's balcony, and staring at the view in front of her.

"You wish." Gingka joked.

"Gingka," Madoka pouted, "I hope your attitude will be a positive one this time."

"Oh you'll see." He giggled from the other end of the phone. "What time are you reaching?"

"6pm, today."

"So I'll see you then." Gingka held up the phone with that.

"Guess I'll never understand this redhead." She sighed to herself, letting the breeze hit her soft skin and sway her brown hair.

"Ms. Amano!" Kyoya barged into the room, immediately catching Madoka's attention.

"Is everything okay sir?" She looked concerned.

"I got two tickets for the sightseeing bus. Guess we should have some fun before we leave."

"Wow, that's amazing! I wasn't expecting any sort of fun on this trip, but I guess I was wrong." She appreciated the concerns and the hospitable nature of her boss.

"We leave in an hour. Be ready." He left Madoka's room, to let her get ready for the tour.

 _I have never seen him this happy before._

* * *

"This place is so beautiful." Madoka squealed, as the two enjoyed the views from the bus.

Kyoya subconsciously and secretly admired her features. He loved how the wind made her hair flow, complementing her facial features.

However, to his dismay, the sight of her always reminded him of Dynamis's uncalled for statements. He really wanted to punch the guy in the face for acting so annoyingly obnoxious.

Slowly, Kyoya's gaze lingered down to her lips, and all of a sudden he felt the urge to lock her lips with his. But luckily, he immediately emerged out of his lustful fantasies, and reminded himself to act composed.

Trying to divert his attention from what was going on in his head, he started a conversation, "As soon as we get back to work, I need you to schedule a meeting with Chris & Co."

"I'll surely do that sir, but let's enjoy this moment here." Madoka smiled at her boss.

 _Why does she have to be so pretty? It's so hard to resist._

 _Oh no._

 **A/N: Oh what a good time to write when my exams are starting in a week.**

 **Keep a lookout for the next update everyone. x**


End file.
